


The Third Sacrifice

by elrond50



Series: The Hale Emissaries [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deaton is shady, Friendship, M/M, Post season 3a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows The Lone Wolf. Derek was right about Deaton. But one more thing is required of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Sacrifice

It was only two weeks after talking with Stiles, following Derek’s return, that he received an urgent text from the teen. Derek wasn’t happy with the place he was asked to meet, but he went anyway.

The Hale House was long gone, but the foundations, and underground were still intact. He made his way from one of the escape routes and entered the main basement. The fact that Lydia Martin and the sheriff were there with Stiles shocked him.

“Derek,” Stiles started. “You were right. Deaton isn’t all he’s cracked up to be. The ritual to locate our parents was unnecessary. He had us do it to reactivate the Nemeton. He had us do it to dim my spark so I can’t challenge him. He’s using Scott for something.”

A new weight settled over Derek as the words hit him. He wasn’t strong enough to challenge Scott, not anymore. He might pull it off, but not with Deaton supporting Scott as his full emissary. “What are we going to do?”

“You’re special.” Stiles eyes became misty. “I know your past and you…you’re the Martyr. You gave up part of your soul, your innocence in an Act of Mercy. Killing Paige cost you, but you did it for a reason. You gave up your Alpha Spark to heal your sister in an Act of Compassion. You asked for nothing in return for those acts.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to give up your life. The third sacrifice. You told me you had nothing left to give, but you do.” Stiles’ voice broke. “I can use the third sacrifice to close the Nemeton and break Deaton’s power.”

Lydia moved forward and placed her hand on Derek’s arm. “We’d bring you back, like we did with Stiles.”

Derek looked at the tub and at the small group. His life for the safety of Beacon Hills. He did have one thing left to give after all. He nodded and started removing his jacket and shoes. When he was down to just his underwear he moved closer to Stiles. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

“For what?”

He smiled at Stiles. “For believing in me.” He raised a hand and caressed Stiles’ cheek. He placed a small chaste kiss on Stiles’ lips and pulled back slowly. “In case I don’t make it back.” His feelings had always confused him when it came to Stiles, but if this was the end then he’d give in the one time.

Stiles shook his head fiercely. “We’ll bring you back.”

“Stiles, sometimes some things are meant to be. If I don’t come back there is a Will in my desk. Make sure Cora knows why this happened.”

“You’re coming back,” yelled Lydia. “We need you!”

Derek stepped into the tub and sank down. “Ready when you are.” He felt three sets of hands push him under the water. He surrendered to his fate.

* * *

 

_He blinked and pulled himself out of the tub. He was in the basement of his house, but as he had been not how it was. He walked over to a mirror and was shocked at his image. His right eye was swollen shut. His body was covered in bruises, cuts, and he looked broken._

_“You are seeing your soul, my son.”_

_He whirled around and in front of him was his mother. “Mom,” his voice broke._

_“My poor baby boy.” She pulled him into a hug. “So much has been asked of you and nothing given in return. It’s time to let go and move forward.”_

_“Is it my time?”_

_Talia smiled sadly and motioned towards a door. “Follow the path and we’ll talk again.”_

_Derek moved through the door and his heart broke as Erica and Boyd were waiting for him, smiling._

_“Hey man,” Boyd said with a clap on Derek’s shoulder._

_“What’s shaking?” Erica asked as she gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_He pulled his two lost betas into a hug. “I am so sorry.”_

_“No,” Erica said as she pulled back. “Our fate was our own. We ran away. You saved me, Derek. Without the bite I was going to die soon. You saved me.”_

_“You didn’t kill me, man. Don’t beat yourself up.” Boyd linked his hand with Erica’s. “I lost my only friend and I’m not sure how long I would have lasted. You saved me to the extent you could, but it’s not all on you, Derek.”_

_Both of the teens placed a hand on Derek and two of his wounds healed. Erica smiled again and pointed to a door. “When you go back, be happy, Derek. Kiss him stupid and make him shut up.”_

_He walked away and through the door. His heart fell as he was in the root cellar again. His younger self holding Paige as she died. “No, please.”_

_Paige stood up and walked over to him. “Hi, Derek.” She gave him a hug and rubbed his cheek. “So much pain for acts of great kindness. I’ve watched your life and have ached along with you. You’ve earned this.” She opened a hand that glowed and placed it over his heart. Derek’s mouth dropped open and he shifted into his beta form, unaware that his blue eyes turned back to their golden color._

_“I am sorry, Paige. I am so sorry that happened.”_

_Tears formed in her eyes as she pulled back. “I am so sorry for everything that has happened. The past can’t be changed, but the future is open. Be happy, Derek. Don’t wait, when the time comes seize it. It is time for you to be whole again.”  She faded away and another door appeared._

_Derek could smell the smoke in the air. He could hear the screams. The burning house in front of him sent him to his knees. An image of Kate Argent appeared smiling and laughing as the house burned down. Derek lost it and flew towards her, but she vanished._

_He stood there, tears flowing down his face as his family died again. Talia appeared behind him. “This is not your fault. This was Kate’s doing. Forgive yourself, Derek. If she hadn’t used you she would have found another way and you’d be dead as well.”_

_Laura came forward and gave him a hug. “Hey there Der. Little brother, it’s time to let go. Find a new anchor, find happiness. The bitterness inside poisons you to all that can be. It isn’t anything you thought you’d have, but it’s all you could ever want.”_

_She healed a piece of his soul. Seven other members of the family came forward and healed him as well. Talia was last. “You must deal with the Oathbreaker. He wants to use the Nemeton to anchor a fairy ring.” She explained the rest to him as she held him._

_“Must I return?”_

_She held him tight. “All this was not possible until you were ready to truly stand on your own, to resist the pull and be independent. But I have one last thing.” She opened her hand and placed it over his heart. He felt the power roar through his veins again. “You gave up the shadow power, but not the true spark. It was always in you, but buried deep inside. You are healed. You must set things right and your new emissary is ready to help you.”_

_Derek kissed her and everything faded away._

* * *

 

Derek sprang up from the tub shivering and in his beta form. He stared at them and watched as all of them gasped.

“Your eyes, Derek, they’re golden not blue,” Lydia exclaimed.

Suddenly Derek felt like his blood was on fire. White streaks flowed all over his body and he moved to Stiles. He grabbed both his hands and pulled the darkness towards him. His eyes tried to change to red, but he was trading his restored spark to heal Stiles.

Stiles felt the tug and pull. He watched as Derek’s eyes tried to pick a color. Surging forward he kissed him and pushed his spark at Derek. In seconds they were thrown away from each other. Stiles could feel the darkness lifted from his heart. “Welcome back my alpha.” He laughed with a new lightness in his heart.

Derek moved and started dressing. “We must deal with Deaton. He seeks to cross over and the damage he will do to achieve this will be catastrophic. He will use Scott to bring all the packs under the True Alpha and kill the emissaries. Alphas will submit or die. When Deaton has the power he needs to open the ring and cross over all the wolves will lose our anchor and become feral.”

“Cross over to where?” asked Lydia. “You’re saying he’s completely insane!”

“I don’t know Celtic Mythology, but he wants to go to Tir Na Ong.” Derek finished putting on his shoes. “Stiles, after we do this Scott will be sick for a few days. Until he kills an alpha and absorbs that power for true, Deaton’s power has been fueling him. It will be like an addict going through withdrawal.”

The sheriff cleared his throat.  “The sooner we deal with this the better.”

* * *

 

Stiles started walking around the Vet clinic counter-clockwise, chanting under his breath as he sprinkled a mixture of herbs. He slowly completed three circuits when he watched as all the protections around the clinic collapsed.

Derek stood outside the front door and watched as Scott and Deaton came flying out.

“What have you done?” asked a visibly shaken Deaton.

“You have violated your oaths and vows to my family. I revoke all links to the Hale Family in the name of my mother. I curse you by right of the three-fold curse as an Oathbreaker. Your spark is snuffed!”

Scott came running out, but instantly fell to his knees, curling up and moaned in agony. Deaton raised his hand to do _something_ to Derek, but his eyes widened as he was unable to do anything.

“What have you done?” he yelled as his cool persona fell apart in the face of these changes.

“You failed my family. You failed to live up to your promise to my mother, you failed to help or aid Peter in anyway, and you failed to help either Laura or me when we needed it. You actively worked against me for your own agenda. You worked against those you swore to protect. As much as I would love to rip your throat out your punishment is worse. You will live with the knowledge that you can no longer touch, taste, or feel magic. It is beyond you forever.”

Derek advanced on the Vet, flashed his alpha eyes, and stared deep into the mind of the Vet. “Your ability to read all those old journals, books, and tomes is gone. You will never remember anything about the supernatural.” He backed away and motioned to Lydia and Stiles. “Search the building. All his supplies, books, everything is to be removed.

Stiles got up from attending to Scott. “What about him?” Motioning towards Deaton.

“We leave him to his own devices. He’s been broken. Any enemies he has can find him now. It is no longer our concern. Can you seal the Nemeton now?”

Stiles nodded. “I’ll need you with me, but yes we can seal it.”

Isaac showed up and frowned. “What happened?” He ran to help Scott.

“Deaton was a traitor,” Lydia replied. “Scott will be fine in a few days. Take care of him.”

Everything of note was taken from the clinic and was heading to the loft. Derek didn’t want Stiles looking through stuff or trying things without supervision. The two of them head to the Nemeton to take care of the last bit of unfinished business.

Derek stopped Stiles before they get started. “Are you ready for this?”

Stiles reached down and linked their hands together. “We are such opposites, but we make each other stronger. I am your emissary.”

Laughing, Derek pulled Stiles into a one armed hug. “You’re my anchor and the reason I came back.”

Stiles performed the ritual with Derek serving as his anchor and other power source. After three hours, the Nemeton was sealed and the original beacon of Beacon Hills dormant again.

“What happens now?” Stiles asked as he slumped against Derek.

“We hope your father doesn’t kill me since I kissed you.” Derek gave Stiles another hug. “We’ll figure it out. Even with the Nemeton sealed, I doubt things will be calm around here.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is all about a point of view. Looking at everything, Deaton has failed the Hales and Derek the most.


End file.
